This invention relates to video games and more particularly to means for providing an instant replay capability for microprocessor-controlled video games.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,507, Re. 28,598, and 4,026,555 describe systems which are used in conjunction with raster scan displays, such as, broadcast television receivers to play games. These systems include electrical circuitry and components for generating signals which, when applied to a raster scan display, will cause the display to show on the screen thereof game playing indicia or symbols representing such things as simulated players, balls, fields, and the like. Operator controls are provided which, among other things, permit the players or participants to cause movement of certain ones of the symbols about the screen of the raster scan display to play games. The latter of the aforementioned patents is directed to a particular implementation of video games wherein a miroprocessor is employed and wherein action or movement commands for the players on the screen of the raster scan display are entered by pushbuttons which command a simulated player to move, for example, up, down, left or right.
To provide such video games which are more imitative of the real life contests which are broadcast and displayed on a television receiver it is desired to provide an instant replay capability. This capability derives its genesis from the experience that television sports program viewers enjoy that medium's ability to "roll back time" through the use of instant replay techniques so as to allow the quick review of seconds' worth of events, such as, an interesting or controversial play just completed. As microprocessor-controlled video games become available which play games that succeed in emulating real life contests more and more accurately, it becomes similarly desirable to provide such an instant replay capability. Availability of "freeze frame" or "still" picture representation would further add to the enjoyment of such games.
In the television broadcast of real life contests the instant replay of moving or still television images has generally been accomplished by video taping the game or other event in real time and then playing back 10, 20, or 30 seconds of this tape for "instant review." Similarly the freeze frame (tape stands still) feature, which is part of a video tape or disc playback system, has been used in the over-the-air or home video presentation. Slow motion provides a slightly more complex problem in that it requires the recorded video tape or disc to employ special means for repeating each frame N times, wherein N is the factor by which "real time" is desired to be slowed down during replay.
To provide instant replay capability for video games in the manner of a real life contest is impractical since it would require the availability of a video tape or disc system in the home where such games are generally played, and unless already available in the home, would be a costly addition.